


A Lynel's Precious Hylian

by Dangwoo



Series: The Precious Hylian [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bestiality, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangwoo/pseuds/Dangwoo
Summary: I'm sorry this took so long, but here you go. I hope it makes up for the long wait (: College is kicking my booty





	1. Confusion

Link blinked away his unconsciousness, one of his hands reaching down to smooth over his belly instinctually. His body felt sore and uncomfortable for some reason. The Lynel was nowhere in sight, the slight scent of the Alpha threaded in the air. Link yelped in surprise when he felt a rough kick in his abdomen, fear spiking up in his scent. He was supposed to have eggs inside of his womb, not live pups. He whimpered as his breathing increased, his heart hammering in his chest uncontrollably. 

"A-Alpha! Where are you? Something's- something's wrong!" Link cried out as he scrambled out of the nest. He hated feeling so weak and vulnerable like this, but it didn't matter what he wanted anymore, he had other lives to worry about. The Omega stumbled out of the cave in a panic, his eyes glazing over the beautiful scenery surrounding the den. Link blearily observed his surroundings, becoming more and more lost as he tried to recollect where he was. He remembered being in Hyrule field before the Lynel took him, but there weren't any sheer cliff sides or rocky terrain anywhere near Hyrule field. The Omega's scent became more and more distressed in his panic, the pup inside his womb tossing and turning as though it were copying its mother's uneasiness. "Alpha! Alpha, please! I don't know what's going on!" Deep inside, he knew the Lynel wouldn't be able to do much for him either way, as they couldn't communicate, but he felt as though having the Lynel's presence there would comfort him. 

Link heard the snap of a twig and the telltale rattle of bones, every fiber of his being hoping that it was maybe just a stray stalhorse, though the rational side of him knew that though it wasn't overly bright outside, and it sure wasn't the middle of the night, and only one thing involving bones would survive in weather conditions such as these. A light drizzle began to fall from the sky, almost as though the goddesses above were crying in pity at sight of the Hero, armorless, weaponless, and defenseless in the face of the monster.

The Stalnox made itself known in seconds. It bright green eye glared down at the Omega, the pupil dilating at the sight of prey. Eyes widening, Link crouched low, searching the ground for a tree branch or some rocks, anything he could use to fight the creature. The Stalnox lifted a bony foot and started making its way towards the blonde, its bones chittering and whistling as the wind wove through its structure. Link kept a straight façade; he may be pregnant, but he wasn't weak.

He was the hero. 

And he could fight a Stalnox. 

The beast roared, tearing a tree straight from the ground, palming it for a moment before chucking it at the Omega. Link instinctively rolled out of the way just in time, the leaves brushing against his matted hair. Snarling at the Stalnox, Link held his ground, willing Urbosa's fury to surround him, releasing the energy as soon as it powered up completely. Earth-shattering electricity penetrated the air, shocking the Stalnox's body in place as the eye flew to the ground. Link hastily grasped some stones into his palm and ran to the eye, stabbing it over and over, its juices squirting and splattering all over his mostly bare body. (He hadn't realized it, but the Lynel had kept Link dressed in his largest tunic, which happened to go to about mid-thigh, which he was thankful for, though his bottom was bare). The eye shriveled and exploded into a cloud of smoke moments later. Link blinked shakily as the rocks fell from his trembling fingers, turning around to make sure the Stalnox was nothing but a pile of weapons now.

Thanking the goddesses, a Royal Halberd was all that was left. 

Link stumbled over to the weapon, clutching it close to his body and whimpering in pain as another jolt passed through his abdomen. He heard another rustling of leaves, and whipped around to locate the source of the noise when a large body knocked into his, a sharp horn piercing his thigh, cutting straight through to the sinewy muscle below his soft skin. The Omega cried out in pain, immediately putting pressure on the wound and glancing up at the creature that attacked him. Well, it attacked him involuntarily, he figured, as the large bull bellowed and ran blindly away from the earlier commotion. Link figured the creature was spooked from his encounter with the Stalnox. Whining, he limped back towards the den, only tripping a few times before an enraged roar filled the air. The halberd was still in his left hand, as the other was occupied with his wound, but he wasted no time in crouching low and hissing at the new presence before crying out in relief. 

His Alpha had finally arrived, his hackles risen and his teeth bared at the sight of his Omega cut and bleeding (not to mention that he knew he had done a good job of cleaning the blonde and there definitely weren't any marks on him when he left, not to mention the fresh wounds on his mate's beautiful body). Link glanced at the bull that was now grazing nearby, now docile and content on chewing the grass, completely unaware of its recent sins. The Lynel gave a soft grunt to soothe his distressed Omega before trotting over to the bull, which dutifully ignored the beasts presence. Lynels were usually peaceful towards other creatures, of course. 

Within the blink of an eye, the bull was in the air, the Lynel grasping its head with one large hand and its hind legs with the other. Link watched in fascination as the bull was ripped in two pieces, its entrails dangling in between the two pieces that were now its body. The Lynel dropped it unceremoniously to the ground, stomping on its skull for good measure before bringing the rest of its carcass back to Link. The Alpha's chest rose in pride at conquering the creature that hurt his mate, rumbling lowly in his chest to further prove how good he was for the Omega. Link's face reddened in surprise at the gift, a smile creeping onto his lips. The halberd laid forgotten at his side. 

"Thank you, Alpha." As though the Lynel understood him, it growled teasingly in reply. "As much as I would love to eat this raw, I would prefer it cooked. Could you bring it inside for me, please?" The Alpha easily picked Link up in one arm and the carcass in the other, purring softly as the Omega nuzzled into his chest. He gently set the blonde down into their nest, starting a fire aside and spiking a large portion of meat onto a stick to roast it above the flames. The soft glow of the fire gave Link a good view of the beast. He realized that the Lynel that had claimed him was a savage Lynel, its black and white stripes still slightly damp from the rain. It had a silky black mane, tipped silver in some areas. His Alpha was a stunning creature. 

The Lynel huffed lowly and pulled some Silent Princesses from a pouch at its waste, mashing the petals into a paste before kneeling next to the Omega, its black eyes glancing up at the blonde in silent inquiry, as though asking for permission to touch him. Link smiled in response. The Alpha grunted and ran his tongue along the wound on Link's thigh, coating the cut in his saliva. The Omega winced as the substance sunk into his skin, earning a smooth croon from his mate to soothe him. His squeezed his eyes closed in anticipation of more pain. He was pleasantly surprised as the flower paste left a cooling effect on his sensitive skin, making him purr unknowingly in satisfaction. 

"Ahhh... that feels so much better," he moaned, running a tired hand through his matted bangs. The Lynel snarled at the dirtied sight of his mate, lifting Link once again to sit in between his knees, holding him firmly as he ran his tongue through the snarled tufts. Link blinked in surprise as the Alpha groomed him, a light blush settled over his cheeks, his lashes brushing against his cheeks as he gazed at the fire. The Lynel instinctively brought a palm to the Omega's abdomen, rubbing his palm over the slightly swollen flesh, a soft pressure pushing back against the touch. His mate huffed in amazement at the feeling, instinct telling him he was a good Alpha, and a good father to the unborn pup already. He was a good Alpha to his pup's mother. 

"I'm so tired, Hylia, so tired," Link mumbled as his eyes grew heavy. He didn't know how, but there definitely weren't eggs inside of him anymore. The Lynel's seed must've caught and taken up his womb somehow. He had no idea how it worked, but he knew he was carrying a Lynel pup. 

He wasn't sure how he felt about it. 


	2. Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets... strange?

Link hadn't realized he was asleep until he was woke up in a rather untimely manner; that is, by a two rather rambunctious Lynel pups chirping and nipping at his face to wake him up. The Omega chuckled and stuck his tongue out at the two, snorting when they did the same right back. After a few minutes of playful banter with the colts, Link ushered them away, hoping to spend some time with his mate. The Alpha was slumbering away next to Link, somehow not even moving even after all the commotion the blonde had caused with the Lynel pups. Taking a deep breath, Link crawled to his mate and shook his shoulder, hoping to rouse him somewhat. 

"Um, Alpha?" He started, unsure of what else to call him. He should think of a name for the Alpha, now that he thought about it. He was mated to him, for Hylia's sake. "What should I call you?" The Lynel huffed in his sleep, his ears twitching. "How about... George? Pffft... not even." Link snorted and brought a hand to his mouth to stifle his giggles. The Omega brought his other hand to comb through the Lynel's tangled mane. "What about... Dimitri? I kinda like that one. It's tough. It makes you sound tough, I think." The Lynel blinked sleepily, rumbling lowly in his chest as a soft croon to his Omega. 

_Link._

The Omega blinked in surprise. Had Dimitri spoken to him? 

"A-Alpha? Was that you?" The Lynel merely growled and rubbed his cheek on his mate's thigh in response. Clearly they were still not on "speaking terms"... 

_Link. Should you accept, there is a way for you to truly become one with your new mate._

"What? What is going on?" Link's distressed scent seeped into the air, alerting Dimitri. The Alpha snarled at nothing and curled up closely to the Omega. He would protect his mate from everything, even that which he could not see. 

_Who I am does not concern you. I know that you have forgotten your past life and begun anew. However, with the growing Lynel pup in your belly, you will never survive past your seventh month, let alone birth. You have trifled with powers above you; if you wish to live as a Lynel, you must follow my directions._

"I- I don't understand. I'm nearly six months along! I feel fine, what do you mean I won't make it? I don't- I don't..." Link trailed off, hiccupping as he held back his tears. What kind of mother was he that he had put his pup in danger? "What do I... what do I need to do? To make my pup safe?" 

_I'm glad you have seen reason. Firstly, you must forget everything of your past mate. If you do not forget him, you will not be able to fully absorb what is required for you to take on a new Alpha. After you have banished him from your thoughts, head Northeast. An abundance of Lynel roam in Akkala, where you will choose who you will become. Choose wisely; the stronger the better._

"What do you mean, choose? Choose a Lynel? But I have Dimitri... why would I need another one?" 

 _Silly child,_ the voice chided,  _you must choose a Lynel to slay. Once it is within an inch of its life, you must cut out its heart and consume it within five minutes of the beast perishing. You must not eat it before it dies, or after five minutes have passed. If you can, defeat the beast with your mate. This will create a stronger bond. Do you understand what you must do?_

"I- this is a lot of information to bring in, I don't- I don't know how I should go about this. I mean... I can't even speak to him, for Hylia's sake! We don't understand each other at all!" Link's eyes filled with tears as he ran over the instructions in his mind. 

_Just because you do not speak the same language does not mean he does not understand you. He is simply unable to speak in your tongue. He understands fully well. I must go. Good luck, champion._

And with that, the champion blacked out. 

 

* * *

 

 When Link had come to, he was in Dimitri's arms. The Omega was bouncing slightly, signaling that they were moving swiftly even as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. As he peered around at his surroundings he saw vast expanses of grass and the occasional bundle of trees. It was when they passed a block of ruin that Link realized they were passing through the Northern side of Hyrule Field, the most dangerous portion. That meant he must have been bundled up somewhere in the Tabantha Frontier, or perhaps lower Hebra... so far from Zora's domain. 

"Alpha? Where are we going?" Link spoke quietly after a few minutes of pondering. The Alpha merely huffed and continued cantering to their destination. Wherever that was. Link accepted the other's silence (not like he could speak to him anyway), resting one of his palms on the male's abdomen in search for comfort. Tears stung at his eyes from how swiftly they moved across the plains, the wind flowing through his hair and over his tunic sharply. The sky was dark; it looked as though it was going to rain soon. Dimitri let out a low croon, soothing his Omega; he could tell that the blonde wasn't just shivering from the cold. A few hordes of Bokoblins and the occasional Lizalfos would come within their line of sight, though none were foolish enough to attack the Lynel. Link could hear the clinking of metal, the telltale whirring of Guardians; he could tell whenever they passed one because Dimitri would clutch him closer to his body ever so slightly. 

They reached Akkala within a few hours, a light rain starting to drizzle over the pair. Dimitri slowed his canter down to a trot, heading towards an outcrop of trees surrounding a small Cliffside. Once he reached the rocky terrain, he scented the air, making sure it was free of predators before taking a deep breath and blasting fire at the rocky interface, not once halting until a hole large enough for him and his mate was made. Once satisfied with the makeshift cave, he slipped inside and started a fire (it wasn't that hard, as he may or may not have lowkey started a forest fire outside the den from earlier). Link helped drag the heavy furs off Dimitri's back, purring as he built a comfy nest next to the blazing fire. He ushered for the Lynel to join him, the Alpha entering immediately, kneeling with the Omega in between his monstrous front knees. Dimitri then took to scenting the Omega, the rain having washed off most of his scent.  

They sat there in silence for a while, neither making a noise other than purrs and low croons. 

"How did you know we needed to go to Akkala?" Link whispered, mostly to himself rather than his mate. "Well, I guess we should rest up if we are to... you know, kill another Lynel." Link glanced up at Dimitri through wet lashes, the Lynel peering down at him in return. "You wouldn't have a problem killing another of your kind, would you?" 

Dimitri snorted, an almost exasperated look engulfing his features. The look on his mate's face was so priceless Link couldn't help but bursting into laughter. He stared back at his mate, noting the intelligence behind the silent beast's slitted irises. Link understood what the voice had been telling him earlier; he couldn't speak in a tongue the blonde could understand, but he sure as hell could understand it. Link stood after calming down somewhat, putting his palms on either side of the Lynel's coarse cheeks, hesitating a moment before leaning in and pecking Dimitri's lips with his own moist ones. 

"This is a form of affection," Link murmured, eyes downcast and his cheeks aflame. "It means that I like you. Or something to that effect." The Omega glanced up Dimitri, a look of what could be interpreted as shock covering the beast's features. The Lynel's ears twitched, a low croon emanating from his chest. Link figured it was a sign of approval. "Well, anyway, I guess we should just go to sleep now, that was stupid, I'm sorry-" Dimitri grabbed Link, pulling him close and kissing along his jaw and ears before he planted a gentle kiss on his lips. 

Dimitri must have liked this form of affection then. 

Link could live with that. 

The Omega kissed back, careful of his mate's sharp fangs and numbing saliva. It was all for naught, as his head begun to get hazy, and he may or may not have pricked his tongue on Dimitri's teeth once or twice. And he may or may not have liked it. Link pulled back to catch his breath, a gentle smile creeping its way onto his lips. 

"Thank you, Alpha. So kind." 

The Alpha's chest swelled with pride at the words, holding his mate even closer (if that was even possible) and crooning to him until the blonde eventually fell asleep. The little thing would need rest, after all. 

Tomorrow would be intense. 

Tomorrow would be the day he became one with his mate. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you like his name (; It seemed fitting. Let me know what you think and if there are any errors!

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr @dangwoo33


End file.
